


Loving Them

by sweetpeachy



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Bi, Daddy Kink, Gay, Jamilton - Freeform, Jealous, Kinky, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pan - Freeform, Poly, Sex, Ship, Smut, Thaurens, beta, healthypoly, jamillams, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeachy/pseuds/sweetpeachy
Summary: Thomas, John, and Alex are in a poly relationship.And like any healthy relationship, there are ups and downs.Sometimes they'll cuddle.Sometimes one feels left out.Sometimes they'll have "special time".Sometimes someone gets jealousSometimes they'll whisper sweet words to each other.Sometimes they're at each other's throats over who stole the chips.But through it all, they always fall back into their loving harmonies.





	1. Chapter 1

"Those are my Pringles, Alex!"

"No they're fucking not! Thomas bought these for everyone!"

"I wrote my name on them! They're mine and you know it!" John yelled.

"Hush! I can't hear the show!" Thomas called from the couch as his two boyfriends argued in the kitchen.

It was usually Thomas who broke up this arguments. Honestly, he found it kinda cute. Alex and John would argue with a brick wall if it actually answered them.

No one in the relationship had a specific "role" or job to take on. They just sorta fell into place. It was like unassigned seats in school. You didn't have to sit there. You could move if you wanted to.

That was how they were.

Thomas was the "alpha" of their little trio. He was very protective and always wanted the best for his boys. He was often the one to break up Alex and John's fights and was also often the one who cooked dinner, which was macaroni most nights.

In bed, Thomas was brutal in the sweetest way possible. He loved tying up his boys, he loved spanking them, he loved degrading them and letting them know that they belong to him. In fact, the marks on their thighs and necks should be a sweet little reminder.

Though he loved playing tough and bad, Thomas was actually one of the most vulnerable. In high school, he was known for being the "bad fuck boy" who was always getting high and bedding anyone standing to his left. But now he'd changed from that sad teen to a sweet and caring man. After the foreplay and sex, he loved cuddling and spoiling his boys, reminding them of how much he loved them.

"Here" John said, grabbing some Doritos from the pantry and shoving them into Alex's unwilling hands. "You can have these."

"But I don't want these!"

"Too bad!" The taller man said, hopping over the couch to sit by Thomas.

John was the "beta" of the group. He could go from dominant to submissive depending on the scenario. If he wasn't helping Thomas torture Alex, he was also getting tortured with Alex. He loved it of course.

Sometimes though, John suffered from "middle kid syndrome". Sometimes, it was hard for him to find his place with Alex and Thomas. Once it even got so bad that they'd found John sobbing on the bathroom floor. That was the day they decided, for the first time, to all sit down and just talk about the relationship.

John had admitted to feeling left out and then all his troubles poured out as well as many tears. Alex and Thomas showered him with love and told him that if he ever needed anything, anything at all, all he had to do was communicate with them.John had gotten much better at communication since then.

Sometimes during sex or even during everyday things, John could get super rowdy and excited and Thomas would have to remind him every once in awhile to tone it down just a bit.

"Can I have some pleeeease?" Alex asked, crawling into John's lap and looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm...fine. Just one" John said, plopping the potato chip into his boyfriend's mouth as Thomas shushed them, paying close attention to his soap opera.

A few minutes later, John had just given up and handed Alex the can.

Alex could always get what he wanted.

Alexander was the "omega" of the group, though he could also probably pass as a beta as well. He was submissive, but only because he wanted to be. He might fool everyone else, but Thomas and John knew that he had all the power.

He was tiny, standing at only 5'5 while his boyfriends were both at least 6ft. He often complained about hating the height difference, but he loved it when they scooped him into their arms or when one of them would hug him and use his head to rest their chin on.

He loved being spoiled in bed. Thomas and John would either fuck him brutally until the bed just about broke or shower him with compliments and love him ever so sweetly, letting every sensual touch linger.

Alexander was energetic and nonstop. He was usually either reading, writing, or arguing with someone over the Internet.

One of his favorite pastimes, though, was digging through the closet and stealing his boyfriends' clothes. He'd take hoodies, t-shirts, sweatpants, shorts, etc. just because they were oversized and smelled like them.

Both of them had completely different scents, though.

While Thomas smelled like a mix of lavender and that yummy shampoo made just for his hair-type with a hint of French vanilla, John smelled like fruit and cologne. More specifically, peaches.

In fact, one days when John was feeling particularly sad or even submissive, Thomas would call John Peaches. Alex still called John "Papi" just because he knew that he liked it and that it comforted him to know he could be both. 

"Hey Johny?" Alex asked, his face buried in John's neck.

"Yes, Love?" John asked, resting his hands on Alexander's hips, looking down to realize that Alex was wearing his aero sweatpants. Another precious item of clothing he'd never get back.

"I looooove you"

"I love you too, 'Lil Lion"

"I'm not Little" he whimpered, cupping John's face and forcing him to look down at him.

"That's right" John teased, poking his stomach. "You're a big lion! A big, 5'5 lion who only weighs 120 pounds!"

"That's right. Rawr, bitch" Alex grinned, crawling over to Thomas who looked down at the dark-haired man lovingly.

"Well howdy" Thomas cooed, pausing his soap opera. It must've been a re-run cause Thomas never paused on new episodes. He was always venting about some girl named Gabriella and some guy named Tim.

"Howdy" Alex mocked, kissing the Virginian's cheek.

"Someone's in a loving mood" He grinned as John nodded in agreement, laying his head down on Thomas's shoulder as the dark-skinned man cradled their little lion in his arms. 

"I love you both" Thomas reminded.

"I love you more" John teased.

"No, I do!" Alex said, shooting John a glare.

"We all love each other" Thomas settled, picking Alex up bridal style as John climbed into his back, a routine they'd gone by for awhile.

And up  the stairs he carried them for a night of sweet snuggles and kisses. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Johnny, what are you doing?" Alex asked as his freckled boyfriend help up the phone.

"Ordering a pizza. I'm hungry." The taller man complained as he sat down on one of the barstools near the marble counter.

"But Tommy wanted to make macaroni tonight. He said he was gonna try a new recipe and he was really excited about it."

"But I'm hungry now. Let's just order a medium pizza, eat it quickly, and then Thomas will never know. Sound good?"

Alex hesitated a bit. As much as he loved acting up and breaking the rules, he knew that there would be punishments involved and after last night, his poor...part didn't know how much more punishment it could take.

"C'mon baby" John cooed, suave and charmingly. "He'll never knooooow. Plus, I'll order one side with pepperonis on it. Sound good?"

Alex bit his lip as John cupped his face. He could never say no to the green-eyed boy.

He finally sighed with a soft giggle. "Okay, Fine." 

 

 

"Boys, I'm home! Washington let me out early." Thomas called, taking off his coat and setting it one of the hangers.

John and Alex both exchanged glances. Thomas wasn't supposed to be home for another hour.

Alex immediately grabbed the box of pizza - or evidence - and shoved it behind his back. 

"Hi Daddy" Alex grinned, trying to sweeten him up.

John blushed and looked at Thomas, a string of cheese falling from his lips. "Yeah, hi, Daddy."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Hmm...you two are acting kinda weird...what did y'all do?"

"What? Nothing! Why'd we have to do something to tell you how much we loooove you?" John cooed, getting up to hug and nuzzle against Thomas's arm.

"Sure. Alexander, what's that behind your back?"

"Uh...skin?" He answered, making it sound more like a question.

"Nice try" Thomas said, lunging forward and grabbing the box, shaking his head.   
"Tsk, Tsk. Naughty boys. I told you I was making macaroni. Now you just went and spoiled your dinner."

"It was his idea!" John accused, pointing a finger at Alexander.

The smaller boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, though he didn't say anything for risk of something getting used against him.

"Well" Thomas smirked. "After dinner and bath time, you're both getting punished, so get your asses ready."

John purred in excitement as Alex gulped nervously.

Oh this was gonna be fun...

 

 

 

Dinner time was deadly. Both Alex and John ate their macaroni as Thomas went on about his day, acting as if nothing had happened.

Acting as if he wasn't gonna sexually tease them until they begged for him to let him release. Both boys had an idea of what was gonna happen, but the anticipation of it all made it all more exciting.

"How does it taste?" The eldest asked with a smirk, taking his own spoonful of macaroni.

"Good" the two younger boys said in unison, Alex taking a sip of his milk while John sprinkled ketchup all over the cheesy meal. John would put ketchup on pancakes if it didn't make the other two gag, while milk was Alex's favorite beverage. The other two preferred sodas.

As the two boys' plates were finally cleared of the cheesy meal, Thomas grabbed the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you" Alex said politely as John refused.

Alex wanted to pull on his hair and yell at him to start sucking up so their punishment wouldn't be as severe, but John was stubborn as a mule and probably wouldn't listen anyway.

Thomas took both of their hands and led them to the bathroom for their baths.

On most nights, they all took separate showers so they could all get clean without any...distractions. But some nights, Thomas wanted to love them and bathe them with praises. He wanted to wash their hair and praise their bodies. Those were bath nights.

Thomas turned on the water and set it to where it wasn't too cold and wasn't too hot so his boys wouldn't fight over it.

He dipped a hand under the faucet to make sure it was just right. "Come here, John" He said as John nervously stepped up, not sure if his punishment was starting now or later.

"Don't worry, baby. You know this is my loving time. No torments right now." The poofy-haired man grinned.

John stepped towards him and let Thomas peel his shirt off. "Work with me here" Thomas laughed. "Raise your arms."

John's shirt was off, then his pants, then his underwear. Finally, he was fully naked as Thomas giggled a bit. "So beautiful, Jacky."

Alex sat on the sink counter and watched. He had to admit, John's body was one to envy and one to desire. It was toned and freckled and tanned. So perfect. Alex stared in awe.

Thomas kissed John's forehead and ran a teasing hand over his already-hard-from-the-exposure penis. John closed his eyes as Thomas picked him up and set him in the water.

"Your turn, Baby" Thomas grinned, picking Alex up and stripping him gently. Much gentler than he did to John. He kissed Alexander softly and left his small frame naked.

"My beautiful boys..." the dark-skinned man cooed.

He set Alexander down in the tub next to John. Alex, feeling suddenly affectionate, snuggled into John's naked body and closed his eyes. John hugged him closely, kissing the top of his head, unsure of Alex was genuinely craving cuddles or if this was just a sweet show for Thomas. 

"Cuties" Thomas laughed, grabbing a cup and filing it with water, wetting his boyfriends' heads with it.

He grabbed the shampoo from the side of the tub and squirted about a quarter-size amount into his hand and rubbed it into Alexander's silky hair. Alex closed his eyes at the treatment as Thomas washed it out and began to lather in conditioner.

After giving John the same treatment, both boys stood up as Thomas grabbed their respective loofas. While standing up, John accidentally knocked the conditioner bottle back into the tub.

Thomas chuckled. "Messy boy." He could still remember in middle school when John would get paint splattered all over his clothes.

Finally, after both boys were squeaky clean, Thomas put them in their underwear. No use in pajamas if he was just gonna rip them off anyway.

"Now, go lay down on the bed" The tall man commanded. "Maybe one of you will confess to disobeying Daddy. I know it couldn't have been both of you that came up with the idea. You boys have terrible habits of influencing each other. If the innocent one turns the guilty one in, he won't be punished. But if no one confesses, both of you are getting what you deserve. I'm gonna shower. Y'all talk about it."

Alex and John exchanges glances, then went into the bedroom.

"If you expose me" John started "I'm gonna get punished terribly. He might not let me come for a month! You don't want that, do you?"

Alex rapidly shook his head.

"Thought so. If neither of us confess, he'll go easy on us. Don't rat me out, Alex. Or else I'll never fuck you when Tommy leaves for work ever again. You're not gonna be able to warm anyone's cock."

Alex nodded in understanding, crawling into John's lap and closing his eyes, a bit nervous about the terms of punishment. He knew Thomas wouldn't really hurt them, just rile them up a bit. But the anticipation of it all...

John stroked Alex's wet hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. "It's gonna be fun, Love. His punishments always are."

Alex looked up at him and giggled a bit as John kissed his head. John was always reassuring him and caring for him. Well, when he wasn't teasing him or trying to use him as a cum dumpster. Not that Alex minded, though.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Thomas, his lower half wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "So" he smirked. "Anyone wanna confess?"

John gripped Alexander's hand tightly, begging him not to tell. Alex knew that Thomas would go harder on John anyway. He was the one who liked pain, the semi-masochist, while Alex was more of the "baby". He couldn't handle too much without crying, begging, or just flat out screaming. 

Thomas eyed Alexander as he bit his lip, fiddling with his fingers. "Something you wanna tell me, Sweetheart?"

Alex shook his head, the words threatening to spill out at any second.

"Fine" Thomas grinned. "More fun for me. John, underwear off and over my knee."

John shook his head reluctantly, causing the taller man to growl. "If you don't bend over right now, you're not coming tonight"

John finally gave in, exposing his member and bending over his knee.

"Good boy - count." He said, slapping John's ass. "And thank me."

"One..."

"I said say thank you." Another rough slap/grab to the ass.

Alex watched and bit his lip. If he just ratted him out, he wouldn't get the same treatment as Johnny. Both of them could call red at any time, but this was just too fun. They loved playing Thomas's little games.

"Two...thank you"

"Alex, darling" Thomas cooed, motioning for him to come closer. Alex blushed and shyly walked over.

"Baby, I have a feeling Johnny was the one who ordered the pizza and not you. I can see the guilt in his eyes. Kitten, all you have to do is tell admit it and you'll get so many rewards...

"Alex looked at John who shook his head as he was still bent over Thomas's knee.

Then, Alex smirked evilly, dropping the whole innocent act. "It was John, Daddy. I told him you wanted macaroni, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Thomas nodded. "That's what I thought. John's never been good at hiding things from me." He looked down at the curly-haired boy with a tsk.

Suddenly, before Thomas could further his punishment, a pair of teeth sunk into Alexander's thigh.

"Owwww! Ow! He bit me!" Alex howled as John let go of his thigh.

Thomas pulled on John's hair, forcing a moan out of the smaller boy. "Hey! We don't bite! That's a bad boy."

John just looked up at him and flipped him off. Thomas grabbed John my the shoulders and pinned him to the bed, looking at Alex sweetly. "Baby, will you get the rope?"

Alex nodded sweetly and retrieved the rope from the drawer, grabbing it and handing it to Thomas. Thomas kissed his cheek in gratitude and tied John down to the bed. "Bad boys don't get to cum." He reminded him. "And you've been very bad."

John smirked a bit, but let out a desperate whimper. It wouldn't work on Thomas, though. He had thick skin.

"Now, where did he bite you, baby boy?" Thomas cooed to Alex.

Alex pointed down on his thigh to an unmistakable bite-mark. You could see the traces of John's tooth marks.

"Awww, poor boy" Thomas sympathized, picking Alex up and setting him on his hip. "What punishment do you think our naughty boy should get?"

"Hmm...burned to death!" Alex giggled, burying his face in Thomas's neck as John's eyes widened.

Thomas snorted. "I was thinking something more kinkier than burning flesh." He laughed, shaking his head. Only Alexander.

"You're gonna fucking regret that!" John threatened.

"Mouthy mouthy" Thomas said, bouncing Alex on his hip as he walked over to the drawer. "I wanna shut that slutty like mouth of yours."

Alex smirked as the man holding him pulled out a balled gag and walked towards John.

"Hey! No! You know I hate that!"

"Well you aren't supposed to like punishments, isn't that right, Kitten?"

Alex nodded in agreement as Thomas shoved the ball into John's mouth as he let out muffled protests, though John loved it. They'd done much gag play before and he knew how much John loved pretending to hate these things.

And he could always call red if there was something he truly didn't want. Well, in his case at the moment, hold up 3 fingers.

Thomas sat Alex down on John's chest. Alex's legs straddled John's naked, freckled chest as Alex smiled down at him, giving him a little wave. "Hi Papi."

John tried to put his hands on Alex's ass, a habit he'd grown accustomed too, but the ropes that bound him only allowed him to reach so far. He whimpered as Alex waved cutely.

Thomas was still digging through the drawers, trying to find something.

"What are you looking for, Daddy?" Alex asked softly.

"Where's the ring?"

Alex blushed. "I have it."

"And why do you have that?"

"John uses it on me whenever you leave. He doesn't let me cum" he complained.

"Johnny" Thomas said, mockingly stern. "Is that true?" 

John shook his head.

"Yeah! He does! He never lets me cum!" Alex pouted.

"What a mean boy. Mistreating our sweet kitten" he cooed as Alex nuzzled him softly. "Where's the ring at, baby?" 

Alex went to go fetch it. It was most likely where he had all of their hoodies and sweatpants, a place he refused to share with anyone.

Thomas grinned down at John. "You're being such a good sport about this" he said, breaking character for a moment. "Thanks for being a sweetheart."

John's face flushed pink and reached his hand out. Thomas gently squeezed his hand, kissing it softly before releasing it, getting back into character.

"Found it!" Alex smiled, handing the cock ring over to Thomas. Thomas adjusted it over John's member.

"Do you wanna put on a nice show for Daddy?" Thomas asked Alex.

Alex nodded eagerly.

"Okay. You're not gonna let Johnny cum. You're just gonna ride him and torture the fuck out of him. Sound good?"

Alex nodded and smirked.

Thomas grabbed the lube from the drawer, setting Alex in his lap and applying the cold liquid in his hole. Alex closed his eyes and grinned, imagining all the pleasure that was to come.

Thomas gently lowered Alex on John's dick, causing John to squeal through the gag.

"That's right, baby..." Thomas encouraged, his hands gripping Alex's shoulders, bouncing him up and down on John's slick member. 

The rest of the night was just as fun...


	3. Chapter 3

"And I'm thinkin' bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways..."

Thomas hummed softly, his head laid down on the pillow as he lay down on his side and looked at his two boys.

They loved listening to him sing. Thomas's voice was so soft and smooth and soothing. It was a lullaby that gently lead them over to the journey to dreamworld.

"Maybe just the touch of a hand...Oh me I fall in love with you every single day"

John, actually deciding to be sweet for once, pulled Alexander into his arms and kissed his forehead, having forgiven him for ratting out on him the other day, even though that's secretly what he wanted.

Thomas watched as his two lovers snuggled and together and closed their eyes as his voice lulled them to sleep. He sat up, still cooing to them in song,  and wrapping one of the blankets around them.

Alexander's eyes opened a bit at the new touch, but Thomas simply shushed him and kept signing. Alex closed his eyes and was out like a light, John long gone, already dreaming of sugarplums and God knows what else happens in that boy's head.

"Oh maybe we found love right where we are...And we found love right where we are" Thomas crooned to himself now, closing his eyes and joining the cuddle bunch, drifting off into the sweet, inviting concept of slumber. 

 

 

John woke up at 2:am in the morning. He did this often. He opened his eyes to see Alexander snuggled between him and Thomas, his face buried in Thomas's neck as John's arms coiled around Alexander's hips. 

He smiled a bit and sat up. He looked down at his underwear. They had little trees printed on them, a gift from his sweet little lion. He often only wore underwear to sleep due to him getting hot often.

He lay down and stared at the ceiling, letting his mind race. His stomach growled loudly, causing him to blush a bit.

Thomas squirmed and sat up as Alex still lay fast asleep. "Johnny...?"

"Morning, Tommy." John smiled.

Glerrrgggg his stomach cried again.

"Damn" Thomas smirked, sitting up. "Are you hungry, Jacky?"

John laughed and shook his head. "I'm about damn ready to eat the paint off the walls!" He said, standing up excitedly.

"Shhh" Thomas quieted him. "You'll wake the baby." He said, nodding towards the sleeping Alex.

The poor man didn't get enough sleep as he should, he was always busy writing or chugging gallons of coffee, so whenever he was sleeping, they liked to keep him like that or else they'd have to hear him whine about it later.

Both men burst into a fit of giggles as they snuck downstairs to get a snack. Finally, once they reached the kitchen, John snorted.

"What's so funny?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Alex is cute."

"I know" The dark-skinned man agreed, pulling out a chair and sitting down while John dug through the fridge. "He's especially cute when he's not whining or arguing with us."

"He's very bratty" John said, putting his milk in the bowl, then pouring his AppleJacks, causing Thomas to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"It's not completely his fault. We're the ones who spoiled him. Hell, even you're spoiled" Thomas chuckled.

"You did this to us" John shrugged. "You're always getting us gifts or cuddles or taking us out."

Thomas pushed his glasses up on his face. Usually, he just put in his contacts as he was kind of ashamed of his glasses (he wouldn't admit that though). He got made fun for them in middle school, before they were cool, so he only wore them when only his boys would see him.

"Whatever." He said as John sat across from him, slurping the milk from his cereal.

"You eat like a pig."

"You look like a pig." He retorted.

"Ouch." Thomas chuckled.

John wiped the milk from his mouth with his arm to look at Thomas. "Do you remember when Alex used to have braces?" He asked randomly.

"How could I forget?" Thomas snorted. "He was always complainin' about how bad they hurt or how we were lucky cause we didn't have to have 'em. Either that or he was flossing his teeth between every class."

John smiled at the memory. "He was so adorable. Still is. Sometimes I wonder how one person could be that gorgeous."

Thomas grinned. "I loved them. I think the pink bands was my favorite one."

"He looks cute in pink" John smiled at the thought. "He looks cute in black, too. And blue. And green. And-"

"Can we just agree that he looks cute in everything?" Thomas chuckled. "That would save us a lot of time."

"Yeah" John smiled, chewing on his cereal and staring at the table. "And I remember how happy he was when he got them taken off. Bragged about it for months. Still does today. Damn, he's adorable."

"It's not just him, y'know" Thomas whispered.

"Hm?"

"I mean, Alex is cute, but you are too in your own way. You don't give yourself enough credit, darlin'"

"What do you mean?" The curly-haired man asked, his cheeks getting pink.

"I mean," Thomas paused, grabbing John's spoon and taking a tiny bite of John's appleJacks. "You look so fine in anything from sweaters to leather jackets. Pink is adorable on you, ripped jeans, shorts, anything. You're beautiful, Jacky. Inside and out."

John blushed. "Well, you are too. Magenta makes your warm brown pop out and your hoodies and band Ts and just your whole style in general. Even your glasses - stop groaning, I know you hate them - they make you look so smart and sexy at the same time. If I were you'd, I'd never feel self-conscious again."

Thomas took John's hands in his own with a small smile. John's fingernails were painted black due to Alex begging and coaxing. At first, he only wanted John's artist skill and ability to stay in the lines to paint his fingernails pink but the smaller boy has somehow roped John into painting his black so they could match.

Alex had tried to get Thomas to paint his magenta so the trio could all match, but Thomas simply put his foot down and refused. Unlike John, he had mastered the art of saying no to Alex.

Besides, he'd end up scraping the paint off anyway.

"My adorable Johnny" Thomas whispered, taking him into his arms.

"My sweet Tommy" John whispered back. He was about the same height as Thomas, just a bit shorter. Alex was the outlier of the group and they let him know it, too.

"What's this?" A voice called from the stairs.

"Hey baby~" Thomas purred, still holding onto John.

"Are you two conspiring against me?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, a gray blanket thrown lazily around his shoulders.

"Nah" Thomas teased. "That's only on Tuesdays. Our John here got hungry and I followed 'em so he wouldn't get lonely."

"What about me?" He whined. "I was lonely all by myself."

"Boy, you were dead asleep" Thomas chuckled. "And you were probably dreamin' bout us anyway. You weren't lonely."

Alex just blushed and flipped him off, his pink fingernail apparent. John admired his handiwork and the fact that Alex actually had the ability to sit still so he didn't paint all over his finger.

"Whatever" the short boy mumbled.

"Anyways, I was just talkin' to our freckled cutie about loving himself. He doesn't give himself enough credit."

Alex growled a bit and hugged John from behind. "Love yourself before I love the hell out of you!"

John laughed and turned around, picking the tiny boy up and setting him on his hips. "You're too adorable to be threatening - actually, I take that back. That one time I took your fries at BurgerKing, you just about bit my hand off."

Alex just rolled his eyes and looked at Thomas. "I want coffee. Do you want coffee?"

John gagged. "Disgusting. Starbucks is the only good coffee on this planet."

"You're so basic" Alex laughed.

Thomas shook his head. "John just likes sugar things and high calorie counts. And you're not getting coffee anyway, 'Lex. We finally got you to sleep, you're gonna stay that way."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine. You win this round. But when we wake back up, I'm drinking the whole pot."

"Whatever" Thomas chuckled. "I say we all go watch movies on the couch until we all pass out and one of us wakes up on the floor."

Both boys nodded in agreement, John grabbing his box of AppleJacks as they all sat down on the couch. Thomas turned the TV on to find a Christmas Movie marathon.

"The only marathon I will ever like" Alex giggled.

"Agreed" John said, hand-feeding his boyfriend the red and green colored cereal from his hand. Alex gladly accepted it, wrapping the blanket around the three of them as John snuggled in the middle of the both of them.

Alex buried his face in John's neck. "I love you" He whispered.

"I love you as well, Jacky" Thomas cooed, laying his head in John's lap as John's fingers raked through his puffy hair.

"And I love you sweet boys. I don't know where'd I be without you." John mumbled.

Surprisingly, Thomas was the first one to sleep. Well, it actually wasn't that surprising. He worked so hard and it wasn't hard to believe that he was tired.

Alex peeked over at John to check if he was asleep. "Hey Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go get some coffee?"

John chuckled and picked him up. "I'll make you coffee, you brat. Do you not know how to make it yourself?"

"I do! I just don't wanna go into the kitchen alone. And I'm lazzzzy. You know that."

"Lazy people don't write 50,000 word essays a day just for a newspaper that has a minimum of 100, but okay." John grinned, rubbing his nose against Alexander's.

Alex wrapped his legs around John's hips as John sat him on the counter and prepared him a cup of coffee.

While they waited, Alex squished John's face up and giggled. "You have chubby cheeks."

"And you have a chubby ass" John grinned.

"You love it though."

"You're right" he smiled, kissing Alex's cheek. "But I love youuuuuu."

"I love you tooooo."

There was a groan from the couch as Thomas sat up, his puffy hair coming up before the rest of him. "Are you making him coffee?"

"I am" John grinned, putting a hand on his hip.

"Whatever" he groaned, laying back down. "But you're gonna deal with the consequences when he's bouncin' off the walls and trying to argue with the fucking table."

John looked at Alex. "That's a consequence I'm willing to take."

With that, Alex sipped his coffee as John instantly was met with a wave of regret.

Oh boy...


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up to the blaring alarm and groaned. 

It's not even a work day. Why the hell did Tommy set the fucking alarm? 

"Alex, baby, it's time to get up" Thomas's smooth voice rolled out. Alexander just groaned and turned to his side, trying to fall back into the sweet bliss of sleep.

"C'mon, get up." The taller man tried again.

"It's Saturday" he whined. "Let us sleeeep"

"It's also noon. I set the alarm for 12 cause I knew you weren't gonna sleep last night. Come on, Johnny's already up and downstairs watching tv."

"Good" Alex mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Go play with him."

Thomas crosses his arms. "Uh-uh. You know I don't deal with fussy boys in the morning. Get your sweet ass up."

The shorter man simply flipped him off, causing Thomas to rip the blankets off of him and pinch his ass. Alex shot up with a yelp, jumping into Thomas's arms.

"Protect me."

Thomas laughed. "I'm the one who pinched you, how am I supposed to protect you, Kitten?" 

Alex blushed at his morning-without-coffee-logic. He supposed it was because of his natural instinct to run to Thomas or John when he needed something. He just huffed and buried his face in Thomas's neck as the older man chuckled.

John flipped through channels on the remote, his eyes lighting up when he saw Alex. Alex giggled a bit as John ran over to scatter his face with kisses. The freckled man was like a puppy at times. Energetic and playful, let loyal and lovable. 

Alex squealed when John began to lick his cheek.

"Ew, John, that's gro-"

John didn't care. He licked all over his face just to annoy him as Alex cringed and tried to pull his boyfriend away.

Thomas chuckled. "Now you have to experience the same torture - ah, endearing lovings, that I had to go thorough this morning."

John smiled as Alex finally gave up and let it happen, giggling a little as John finally stopped.

"Nasty" the shorter man teased. John tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!" Thomas said from the couch. "No rough-housing!"

Neither listened. Alex and John tumbled around and wrestled, grabbing each other's hands, cheeks, asses, whatever they could get their hands on. 

"Hey, one of you is gonna get hur-"

Bam.

Alexander's head slammed to the ground.

"Ouch!" He screamed. John immediately hopped off of him and gasped at the bleeding gash on Alex's head.

"Owwww" Alex howled, reaching for his head, then noticing the crimson red blood on his hand. He began to sob as Thomas picked him up. 

"I'll take care of him." He said to John. "You mop the blood."

John nodded, guilt written all over his face.

Thomas rushed Alex to the bathroom and set him on the sink.

The crying man gripped Thomas's shoulders as Thomas rummaged through the cabinet above them to get the first aid kit. While hearing Alexander cry used to make him sickly satisfied, especially in high school debates, it broke his heart now.

"Shhh...shhh, Baby, Daddy's fixing it."

"Well, can Daddy fix it a bit faster?" Alex sobbed, frustrated and in pain.

Thomas knew he didn't mean it. Alexander tended to have a big mouth on him, especially while hurt.

The dark-skinned man gauzed and bandaged the bleeding gash. Alex kicked him involuntarily at the pressure to his head.

Thomas pulled Alex into his arms. "It's okay...you're okay."

"I hate John!"

"Don't say that! You do not hate him. You love him. You know how riled up he can get sometimes, he just can't help it. And you were rough-housing too just like him. It was both of your faults."

Alex hated that his boyfriend was so logical and so right. He just sighed and leaned against him. 

"I have to write today."

"It's Saturday. You can be a journalist on Monday, but we wanna spend time with our Alex today."

With that, Thomas kissed the non-bandaged side of his head and carried him downstairs to where a cowering John sat on the couch, wiping away guilty tears. 

"Johnny, Love" Thomas cooed, setting Alex on the couch and sitting between them. "What's wrong?"   

"I hurt him!" He sobbed. "I hurt our Alex and I could've gotten him sent to the hospital or-"  

"Hey," Thomas pulled the curly-haired man into his lap. "I'll tell you like I told Alex: it was both of your faults. The same thing coulda happened to you. Y'all didn't listen to Daddy when he said not to tussle."  

John just pouted. As much as he loved being a clown, he couldn't help being sweet and good-natured. That's just who he was. He buried his face into Thomas's shoulder, straddling his thigh.  

Alex, feeling left out, crawled onto Thomas's other thigh and closed his eyes, grabbing John's hand and rubbing gentle circles into it just to let him know he was forgiven.   

"None of my boys are bad" Thomas whispered, rubbing Alex's back and stroking John's hair, which took more coordination and cooperation than you'd think.  

Thomas had always been the reasonable figure in the relationship. While Alex and John were reckless and stupid (at times), he was always there with the logical side of things, always going by the book.   

"My boys may be rambunctious, playful, and a pain in the ass, but you're both so sweet and good" he promised.   

He bounced John on his leg as John laughed. Alex groaned at the movement and crawled off of Thomas's lap, curling into his side and closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.   

"Speaking of being good, what do you two want for Christmas?"  

John's eyes instantly lit up. He began talking a mile a minute about all the things he wanted; a new PlayStation, an X-box, new shoes, fluffy socks, cologne, beanies, dildos, plugs, a pizza-pattered beanie, a new wallet...the list went on.   

"Okay, baby boy, you're gonna have to write that down on a list for me" He laughed, turning to Alex.   

"Now what do you want!" He asked with a smile.   

"...A new coffee maker." Alex answered after a moment of thought. "The one we have now is shit."  

Thomas laughed. "Okay, I'll remember that. What else?"  

"Oh, I don't know, you're really putting me on the spot...um, maybe some dildos like John...?" He asked, face burning red.  

Thomas grinned and kissed Alex's forehead. "I love seeing you all flustered like that. Of course. I'll see what I can find. Only the best for my angels."  

John beamed and nuzzled him affectionately as Alex took his hand.  

"What do you want?" Alex asked.  

Thomas thought about it. "Hmm...I'd ask for new hoodies, but you'd just take them and hide them in your secret stash. Maybe just a gift card. As long as it comes from y'all."  

Alex's eyes suddenly lit up. "Can I get one of those really huge teddy bears?"  

"Why?" John laughed. "You already have me and Tommy."  

"Screw you guys" Alex teased, planting a kiss on John's cheek.  

Thomas smiled sweetly. "Anything for my spoiled brats."  

"We're not brats" The two said in unison, doubling over in laughter once they'd realized what they'd done.  

Thomas cuddled them and held them close, letting his eyes shut.  

This was love.  

This was the epitome of paradise.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"John, no more eating the - John no more cookie dough!" 

Thomas whined as the freckled male shoved another handful into his mouth.   

"Buh is so good!" John grinned, his mouth full of cookie dough.  

"You'll get sick. I can't have a sick baby on Christmas, now, can I?"  

John sighed and shook his head. 

Thomas grinned triumphantly. "You can wait until they're baked."  

Alex, who sat on the other side of the barstool, sticking his tongue out as he decorated the cookies. Being an artist, John's naturally were neater and more realistic, well as realistic as a Christmas cookie could get, but at least Alex was trying.  

"How are you doin', Sugar?" Thomas asked, smiling and sitting next to the short man.  

Alex just giggled. "It's a work in progress."  

"Cute" Thomas muttered, kissing his cheek as John snuck one more piece of cookie dough behind his back.  

"Ah ah ah" Thomas laughed. "I saw that, Johnny. You know what naughty boys get, don't you?"  

"Spankings?" The freckled man asked hopefully.  

"What?" The curly haired man grimaced "You aren't supposed to like your punishments you kinky little fuck! I meant coal! You know, from Santa?!"  

John snorted. "Thomas, we're grown fucking adults. You don't really believe we believe in that shit."  

"It's fun!" Thomas defended, crossing his arms.  

John just kissed his cheek, then bounced over to Alex, taking a bit of frosting and putting it on Alexander's cheek, using it as an excuse to lick it off.   

"Gross!" Alex squealed, wiping off his cheek. "You're icky, John."  

"Pft, not like his tongue hasn't been in worse places" Thomas commented as he rolled the dough. 

Alex blushed as John snickered and poked him in the ribs.  

"I'm hungrrrryyyyy" John whined.  

"You are not" Alex retorted "We just had a whole Christmas dinner!"  

"And? I'm a growing boy!"  

"You're 25!"  

John simply nuzzled his shoulder and closed his eyes. "Shut up."  

Thomas pinched John's ass. "Bad boy."  

John stuck his tongue out and kept his shoulder on Alex's head as Alex gently stroked his hair.  

Thomas's heart melted as he grabbed the pan of cookies with the red and green oven mitts, sliding it into the oven and setting the timer.  

"My sweet boys" Thomas cooed, giving each a peck on the cheek. "Are you excited for Christmas?"  

John and Alex nodded vigorously.  

"I'm glad. I hope "Santa" gets you everything you want."           

 

 

 

"Psssst - wake up."   

"Mmm..."  

"Pssst - wake up! John! Wake up!"  

John woke up to see a tiny figure on his chest. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to see that Alexander was on top of him, his knees digging into his chest.  

"Alex?" He whispered, sitting up and cradling the smaller boy in his arms.  

"Wake up!" Alex said excitedly. "It's Christmas."  

John couldn't help but awe at Alex. He looked so adorable in his reindeer onesie. All 3 of them had matching ones and John loved it, though Thomas was over it the first 5 seconds and discarded it for s simple pair of underwear.  

"What time is it?" John groaned, resting his hands on Alex's hips.  

Alex looked over at the clock and narrowed his eyes. "2am!"  

"Go back to bed, baby boy. The presents will still be there when we wake up."  

"Johnny, pleeeeease."  John sighed. He'd always had a hard time saying no to Alex, where Thomas could dismiss him with a wave of his hand. It was a skill that John had yet to learn, therefore leading him to spoiling Alex.  

John gently shook Thomas's shoulder. "Tommy...Tommy...."  

"Jack, what?" He asked, using his pet name gently, something he usually only did when he was trying not to snap.  

"It's Christmas..."

Thomas turned over in the covers. "Go back to sleep."

"Please!" Alex begged, jumping on him.

"Goddamnit!" Thomas growled, causing Alex to whimper and retreat to John. "Y'all go downstairs, it's too early for this shit!"

John immediately picked Alex up and led him downstairs as Alex blinked away tears. Thomas didn't often snap at them or get mad. He was usually calm and reserved.

"Baby, don't cry" John pleaded, setting Alex on the counter and cradling him gently. "He's just upset..."

"I made him mad..." Alex whispered, looking down.

"No, hon, he's not mad at you. It's just early and he's stressed and tired. He works hard, baby. You just woke him at a bad time. Come on, I'm not letting you cry on Christmas."

Alex sniffled and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his reindeer onesie as John poured him a glass of milk and handed him a cookie.

Alex nibbled on it and took a few sips to please John, then buried his face in his neck and shook a bit. "He yelled at me..."

John rubbed his back. "Shhh...baby..."

"Darlin'?" A southern accent asked from the staircase.

John turned around to see Thomas as he rested his chin on Alexander's head.

Thomas walked over and gently took Alex from John's arms, littering sweet kisses all over his face and holding him gently. "Baby..."

Alex whined a bit. 

"I'm sorry for yellin' at you. I was just mad and sleepy and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry to both of you."

"It's okay" John said softly. "We should've been more considerate to your sleeping schedule."

"Presents..." Alex mumbled, causing the both of them to erupt into laughter.

"Alright" Thomas grinned as the fire roared in the fireplace, making it hard for any form of "Santa" to come down without his ass getting burned alive. "Y'all have waited long enough. Gifts are under the tree."

Alex and John exchanged glances, then ran to the mountain of gifts under the tree, their eyes widening at all the colors.

"Now wait so I can get my camera-"

RIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP

Thomas chuckled. Too late. The boys had already started tearing open their gifts, like lions ripping open their prey.

Alex turned red as John squealed. "You got them! You got the dildos!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Oh, calm down. Nothing better than my dick. They're just yours for when I get stuck at work."

Alex just about screamed when he got a huge stuffed lion from John, and John scattered Alex with kisses when he received the latest version of Grand Theft Auto for X-box. 

They tore through the seemingly endless pile of stuff delightfully just like - well, kids on Christmas morning. 

Thomas didn't go ignored either. They boys had gotten him flannels (they loved flannels on him), jeans, shoes, candy, sweaters, blankets, etc.

"Awww" Thomas cooed. "My sweet babies - I got you something else, too."

"What is it?" The boys asked simultaneously.

Thomas went upstairs while the two boys waited. When he came back, he was holding two tiny boxes.

The one he handed John was pure white and the one given to Alex was black as midnight.

"Open them" Thomas urged.

Both boys popped the lids off to reveal their gifts.

John's ring was golden and held a bright green emerald in the middle to match his eyes. The band bent like grass almost so perfectly.

Alex's was silver and contained a red gem in the middle. It shined and glowed with little markings engraved in the band. 

"Woah..."

"It's beautiful..."

"That's why you were looking at your fingers that way! You were trying to guess our finger size!"

Thomas chuckled, then turned towards Alex. "Do you forgive me for snapping, Little Lion?" He asked, slipping the ring on Alexander's finger.

"Hmmm..." the dark-haired male pretended to think. "No!"

"Wha-"

"But I can! If you put your reindeer pj's back on!"

Thomas sighed. "Deal. But right after, we're going to bed!"

With that, he scooped up Alex into his arms as John crawled onto his back, carrying his two sweethearts up the stairs. 

It truly was a merry little Christmas.


End file.
